1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a reflective polarizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays which are currently most widely used, and includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining an orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer based on the generated electric field and controlling polarization of incident light.
Depending upon the light source used, the liquid crystal displays are classified into a backlit liquid crystal display (backlit LCD) where images are displayed using a backlight unit placed at the back of a liquid crystal cell, a reflective liquid crystal display where the images are displayed using external natural light, and a transflective liquid crystal display (transflective LCD) where the structures of a backlit liquid crystal display and a reflective liquid crystal display are combined. The transflective liquid crystal display is operated in a room or a dark place with no external light source based on a transmission mode where the image display is made by using a built-in light source of the display device, and is operated in an outdoor high illumination environment based on a reflective mode where the image display is made by reflecting external light.
Of them, the backlit liquid crystal display and the transflective liquid crystal display that display images by using the backlight are commonly used because of their advantage that the display luminance is high.
However, the backlit LCD and the transflective LCD have problems in that some 50% of light made incident from the backlight is absorbed by a polarizer attached on a lower portion of the LCD and the remaining 50% or so of the light is used for image display, degrading the light efficiency and the display luminance.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.